


Music Box

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JennyAgain, its sung by Mariah Carey, and its Music Box. Xenas feeling a little lonely, and starts thinking about Ares.





	Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: you know you know. I don’t own them yadda yadda yadda. 
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Dedication: X/A fans everywhere, Kevin Smith (May he rest in the best of places), Del, Desty, Kyliah. 
> 
> Summary: again, it’s sung by Mariah Carey, and it’s Music Box. Xena’s feeling a little lonely, and starts thinking about Ares. 
> 
> Feedback: Same as before.

Xena was lying awake in her bedroll. It was late, and she could her the light snores of Gabrielle, across the fire. She smiled at the sound. ‘Where would I be without her,’ she thought. A traitorous thought entered her mind, _in the arms of Ares, where you belong._ She groaned and turned around. Ares. They had another encounter with his goons yesterday. ‘Why can’t I get him out of my head?’ she thought desperately. _Because you love him.  
  
When I am lost,  
You shine a light for me  
And set me free.  
When I am low,  
You wash away my tears  
And take me through._   
  
Xena let her mind drift to when she had first met Ares. It was after the battle with Cortese. She was looking to her wounds when he appeared right in front of her. Immediately, she had found herself attracted to him. For some reason, she felt safe around him. And when her mom kicked her out of the house, she went to him. He comforted her, and wiped away her tears. He helped her survive.   
  
_The loneliness,  
And emptiness.  
Through the darkest night  
Somehow I survive,  
Through it all._   
  
Xena sighed and stood up. She grabbed all her weapons and walked to a secluded clearing near the camp. She started to work drills, trying to forget the memories. She stopped, sweating heavily. It seemed no matter what she did, there was something to do with Ares in it. Ares had been the one to train her in the warrior ways. He taught her the very moves she had been doing earlier. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the night they had first made love. When he told her he couldn’t live without her.   
  
_When you tell me  
I’m the only one you need,  
Sweet and tenderly.  
And you’re love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me.  
All I have I want to give to thee._   
  
Xena smiled as she remembered when Ares learned of her fear of lightning. From then on, every time it stormed, he came and comforted her, no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing.   
  
_If I should fall,  
You’re love is strong enough  
To lift me up.  
If I’m afraid, oh baby,  
You chase away my fears,  
And take me to  
A brighter place,  
Beyond the rain.  
And I feel alright,  
Cause you’re by my side,  
Through it all._   
  
Xena shook her head, and started to do drills again. She was at it awhile, when there was a clash. She looked up to see Ares, grinning deviously, blocking her sword with his own. Xena grinned, and broke away. They fought until Xena was too tired to fight any longer. Ares wrapped her up in his arms and dumped her into the creek next to the clearing. She laughed and pulled him in. They played in the water until they tired of it.   
  
_And you tell me I’m the only one you need,  
Sweet and tenderly.  
And you’re love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me.  
All I have I want to give to thee._   
  
Rain started to fall on the two. Xena flinched as lightning flashed across the sky. Ares took her in his arms and just rocked her back and forth. Xena leaned back into him, and they waited out the storm, under a tree, together.   
  
_You take me through  
The loneliness,  
And emptiness.  
And I feel alright,  
Cause you’re by my side  
Through it all._   
  
Ares whispered to Xena while they sat under the tree, “I love you.” She smiled, sighed, and snuggled into him even more. “I know you do,” she whispered back.   
  
_You tell me I’m the only one you need,  
So sweet and tenderly.  
And you’re love  
Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me.  
Baby all I have I want to give to thee._   
  
Soon the rain stopped, and Ares had to leave. He kissed her sweetly on her lips, before leaving. She whispered to the empty air, “I love you too.”   
  
_Want to give you all of my love,_  
Now and forever my love.  
All I have I want to give to thee.   
  
Ares and Xena stood before all of Olympus, about to take their vows. Xena was dressed in a tight white dress, with silver lining. They were gazing into each other’s eyes, oblivious to the others in the room. They kissed, and everyone was cheering, and stamping their feet. Even Athena was teary-eyed. They turned to face the crowd, smiling happily. With flowers following their footsteps, the God of War, and the newly made Goddess of War walked off together, towards an unknown future, but knowing they will always be together, through life and death.   
  
  
  


The End


End file.
